<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barefoot in the kitchen, sacred new beginnings by gertstarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356124">Barefoot in the kitchen, sacred new beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/pseuds/gertstarlight'>gertstarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Runaways (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, super casual gertchase, the whole thing happens in 5 minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/pseuds/gertstarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>really short ficlet of Gert and Chase kissing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barefoot in the kitchen, sacred new beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: kissing casually<br/>my first time writing gertchase and it’s like two seconds long</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ No! she will not put on a light show for you cause that’s not a very productive use of her powers,” Gert sneered at her sister who laid on the bed she and her boyfriend shared. </p><p>“Gert she’s sick and I don’t mind,” Karolina   added standing next to Gert at the foot of the bed, sounding bright as ever. </p><p>“She already has the freaking sunlight from my window what other sources of light does she need?” she impatiently snapped at Karolina.</p><p>“She’s 15 okay let her see some pretty lights,” Karolina really was the voice of reason at certain times. </p><p>“FINE it’s not like she’s lighting fireworks in the staircase,” Gert resigned from this clearly solved issue. Her words were met with looks of childish enthusiasm from Molly and Karolina. Old Lace, who was resting beside Molly, also perked up at thought of having sparks fly across their halls. </p><p>“NO! absolutely no fireworks inside this crumbling mansion! Anyways i’m gonna go get you some juice,” she laid down the law and walked away letting Karolina start shooting her light through fragments of glass they found in one of the corners. </p><p>Making the small trek down their broken mansion stairs, she groans a noise of annoyance into the hostel kitchen. The steady beat of a knife on a chopping board rings into her ears as reaches for a small bottle of orange juice. </p><p>“Is that for Molls?” her boyfriend questioned amusingly. </p><p>“Uh yeah I’m just getting some orange juice for her but watcha up to?” Gert asked, walking over to the counter. </p><p>“Well yanno I just thought Molls could use some of my Special Stein Chicken Noodle Soup,” he explained very proudly as Gert leaned in to greeting him a peck on his cheeks. She could feel the stubble on his face prick her lips.</p><p>“Um cool! As you know, I would love to stay and help but Old Lace is pestering me,” she said while she fiddled the orange juice bottle in her hands. </p><p>“Which means Molly just wants attention,” he gave her a sweet look, finishing her sentence. </p><p>Their shared look of utter infatuation pulled them in for a goodbye. A few seconds of locked lips were interrupted by Gert feeling another telepathic tug from her dinosaur. </p><p>“Molly?” Chase casually asked, to which<br/>
Gert whispered an affirmation before leaning away. </p><p>Smiling to herself, she pulled away and tapped her fingers around the bottle she was holding. She spared a final look back at him from the busted doorway of their kitchen as she walked away. Gert always knew her boyfriend was a romantic but she never thought she could one as well. That is until he started to rub off on her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>